User talk:November Blue
Archived I have archived this page, so if you are continuing an old conversation, please place RE: before the heading. If it's a new one, just do the usual. Thank you! Thanks Thanks Kou for fixing everything up for me! Whew! That takes a major load off of my mind =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kou. I hope you don't think I was trying to be mean and such, I was just trying to say what Sei, ended up saying better than I could. I hopethere arent any hard feelings. But as for your character, I like his reality-bending ability and that shouldve stayed his zanpakuo. But at the same time I undertand why you changed it to a special ability. I have a similar ability (zanpakuto) on Shori Keihatsu well he denies reality so that would make for an interesting battle lol. Hmm..though Tenko is a great zanpakuto in itself as it could easily make a powerful ability out of nothing as it could transform the whole Sea (relatively large body of water) into a blast, on most occassion would obliterate the enemy. All in all I would say good work...though I just really dislike Danzo as a charcater haha [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could you tell me what you think of the puppetry zanpakuto? I feel it could be well used but at the same time I feel as though some may think of it as godmodded. If you have any suggestions on making it better could you let me know? Thanks. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'm glad. And sorry...I don't mean for it to seem like I'm agaisnt you. I just defend anyone who is being attacked (imo). In fact the very first post I made on BFF was on the Zanapkuto Talk page defending the idea about a zanpakuto controlling the powers of hell becuase there was no concept of hell yet known in the bleach universe but look now...hell is up and running hahaha. But anyway...I didn't mean an RP now. I have maybe 9-11 RPs going, while I would welcome more, I know most people don't like doing multiple as it puts a strain on what they can actually do. No worries pal =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC) lol Yea i already have...its one of the reasons I have begun to ditance myself from Griz. He keeps acting as if everyone has abandoned him which in turns keeps pushing everyone away. But Idk....everyone has their problems. Oh! did you see my response about two up about my zanapkuto review? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kou, your turn on our RP when you get the chance =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. No problem pal =P[[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kou, you usually give me spot on advice concerning what I want to do with things, so I was wondering, do you think I should change up Haruki's zanpakuto to something that has room for more growth? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) It '''''didn't need to be said. You took that upon yourself to hav a problem with what he said. No one else said anything as that is Griz's own opinion of his own work. And while you may not agree, that does not give you the right to hold him to your standards. I even told you earlier to leave it alone as I will handle it. Yet you continued to antagonize the situation so in the end you brought it upon yourself. I may not agree with how he does things but I didn't like how you approached it either. Both of you were at fault here in this situation. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Im speculating here but could have been that you said something to one of the admins? Bt even if thats not the case allow the amins to handle it. And if you want to voice your opinion then state it in a way that isnt attacking someone. You may not notice but not everyone shares your mentality of things, which brings me to the third part, I said that you should stay ot arlier when we were talking about mentalitie while it may not have been expressly stated, I felt me saying "I got it", conveyed that I was asking you not to say anything to him. If not I do apologize for that. But even so...let's just drop it. Its been handled. And that's that. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Did you look on chatango? Because that is what I was referring to. And well while you may not see it as an attack, if you stepped into another's shoes then you could easily see how what you said may com across as such. And I did say i was speculating (and yes I did see Panth's comments) but the thing is why did he single out griz's page? I delete stuff off of my own page all the time and there has never been a problem with it. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha yea I delete what someone says off my talk page if I dont like it. Because its MY talk page, not the community's. Just like we are free to edit out talk pages to archive it, we are free to delete what we don't want on it. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gamemaster True but I am sure we can figure something out on that part. Don't you think? I suppose our two characters become friends? Haha. Sorry about that. For future references, here are the times I am not on. Monday thru Friday: 7am-430pm Time. Haha. Same like me. Other times, I have community service and what not. The problem is. I really don't know how to start the RP. Lol. Of course. All the RPs that I have participated in already had an opening and had the general idea of the plot thought out. Are in Soul Society? Human World? Or just a random place. Lol. Sorry. Advertising my school's shirts. Hmmm. They should be acquaintances. :Posted. ::Go. Although I won't get to far into describing my ultimate plot (lol), I give you a small summary. There was once a group of friends. Nerine, Kei, Masaki, and Shuten. They each had prospective futures in the Gotei 13. (Kei knew Naisho as Vice Captain beforehand.) However before any of that happened, Shuten betrayed the group as it was shown that he was in league with Aizen. He had assimilated a portion of Kei's powers (reason for Sephiroth's Wing) and had supposedly framed the group and left. The three go into self exile and attempt to catch him. More will be expounded in a bit. This is from the top of my head. lol. :Go - APS ::Go - APS A bit lazy with your signature I see. :P - APS :=P Hehe. - APS Sure. Its been getting fun. Haha. I suppose you learned about Kei's Dream version of himself from Grizza's and mines RP? Haha. :Your go. ::Your go. Lol. Not rude at all. But I dislike messaging you the entire time. :T I prefer doing a summary based thing like "Your turn Void" or something like that. But eh. It doesnt really matter. Anyways. Quite an interesting RP we have here. :Your turn btw. Howdy Ahhhh! Things have changed since I was last here lol. Anywho, Ignore him, dude. No point letting it effect your own mood, now is there? One good thing that came out of it though, was that I nearly pissed myself laughing when I read your responses lol. Anyways, I've finally ran into some free time, so It's your turn to post once again, pal. Can I just say that the Gamemaster is an apt name, my friend? Cause you played that one very well. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :We're puttin' in a new kitchen alongside an extension, so I've been kept pretty busy at home lol. But thank you much, Kou! I laughed because I found them comical retorts, my friend. And the title of Gamemaster was referring to your ability to play your responses like a good game :P I've got a weird sense of humor at times >_< Anyways, I'm stuck in school until around 4.00pm my time, and half the pages on the wiki are banned on the school computers, our RP page among them or I would've posted by now, pal. Same's true for Idzumo. My school sucks, sadly. I'll give you my opinion when I'm at home though, and that's a promise :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::One review punched out, pal. You'll find it on Idzumo's talk page, and your welcome :P Thanks btw. Anyways, we definitely need to have a few meetings - and they don't necessarily need to be against one another either - 'cause that was too fun not to do again. I finished it off as well. If its fine with you, we can start the next one as early as next wednesday. I'm on my study leave then, not that there will be much studying done, so my time will magically free itself up again :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Hard luck, pal. Doin' multiple RP's is pretty hard going, especially when times an issue :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:38, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Now Kou, would I ever ignore you? I had some computer problems, sadly. My internet decide the add-ons I had running where no longer working, which made my internet pages close the second I attempted to load another page; which was pretty f****** annoying in hindsight. Then when I got that sorted, the dongle picking up my wireless signal decides to literally fry. The little bugger started smoking on me, so a new one of them was needed, which wasn't good on my pocket either. Then my teacher rang me saying he didn't my ICT coursework... All in all, these past two or three days have pissed me off something fierce, but its sorted now and my mood along with it lol. You'll find the review you asked for on the articles talk page, btw. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome, pal. Yeah, I saw the character your talking about earlier. Its been a while since I saw anyone create a new Shinkūmyō character, though. I think the last one was my own Kireina Shiba :P But we can start up the new RP whenever your ready, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do us a favor Kou, and vote on the winner for the match between Kenji and Hiroya, would ya? Twilight said at the end of my match with Yuki that he didn't wanna decide on the winner in future fights, so Njalm and me decided we'd find our own judges. If your up for it, read through the RP (its pretty long though) and post your thoughts on the articles talk page :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed lol. I'll get her started up then. You know, its amazing. Your phone lets you post, and I can't even get doing that on my PS3, and I've tried quite a bit >_< Either I'm just picking hairs for no reason, or somethings seriously wrong with this picture lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:29, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. Here it is, dude. Back to the Battlefield. Choose that title 'cause Kenji doesn't really care for his noble heritage, so Back to the Battlefield made more sense to me in that regard. When you can, its your turn, as well :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) We literally posted at the same time lol. No worries, dude. Take your time. The RP will still be there when you get back. Well, just let me say that I feel the same way, pal :P Some of my most detailed work has been my most recent, which has been done with you and a few others, so cheers, Kou. But remember that an RP is never done with only one person. Your own skills and descriptive flair are just as good, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Descriptive flair? Well, your the only person I know on this wiki who've described their character as a sack of potatoes :P Adding in funny comments and making the read more excitable for the one reading it would be what I'd consider "descriptive flair". And if you ever say your descriptive skills aren't up to par with the rest of the GF, I'm afraid I'll have to kick you, pal. Hard. I've reviewed and read all your work on here, past and present, and I feel I'm in a good enough position to say that your articles and RP's have got plenty of descriptions. Anywho, your up again, pal. If this is half as good as Inquisition of Nobility, I'm gonna enjoy this quite a bit lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Sad thing is, it wasn't that long ago when I last archived it >_< I'll get right on that after I make whatever posts and all I need to do. But I meant every word, pal. Anyways, your turn again. I decided to move the battlefield, 'cause it'd just seem a shame if Horiwari got blew to hell :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:23, May 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Idzumo & Kotarō I'll be glad to, but it might be a bit delayed, cause I still gotta review Ikari for 13 and I'm currently buried beneath mountains of schoolwork. Anyway, I assure you that your patience will be rewarded! ;) Kai - Talk 09:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi there (Dues) Hi, I'm PersonaSuperiorDeus, the creator of Nika. Thanks for your advice, I've changed her a bit. Anyway, your stuff's amazing. I was wondering if you could have a look at Haru Kiseki for me if you had the time, please? Nice to meet you! PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, sorry. Though your stuff's awesome, too. See you. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) That's easy to answer. The effort you put into Shiki's article shows me that you're an excellent writer. His transformations are really detailed. (Also, in his powers and abilities section, you made a slight grammar mistake. It's Kung-Fu, not Kungo-Fu, sorry about that.) His personality is awesome, I haven't seen many out-and-out psychopaths on this fanon (though I'm new.) I'll look at more of your articles. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that soon enough. I have to write my second chapter. Expect reviews soon. I'm guessing Oda Nobunga's similar to Naruto's Hanzō Hattori, being named after an ancient Japanese figure. Anyway, see you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Idzumo's up first. I fear that I'd be repeating what Twonjir2 and Kenji Hiroshi have stated about this masterpiece. His appearance, yes, it's Danzo, but you've described his appearance in your own words by a glance of the picture. It's original, and great. Personality, the two distinct personae are such polar opposites. This is good, and he has a sense of realism about him. The way you have described his personality, once again, awesome. Powers and Abilities, spiritual energy, hand-to-hand combat, and his intellect establish his credentials as a member of the Quadrumvirate. Very good. Yes, illusions are a pain in the arse. This made me chuckle for a good five minutes. Anyway, it's good. ...I don't think he's fast enough, good sir. Nah, this is excellent, since speed + hand-to-hand = this. For a member of the Quardrumvirate, I'm taking it that being one of those (in different categories) is a requirement? Manipulation's good, and him not being very good with Kido balances it. Genjitsumi is good, because if he could affect his opponent's reality, he'd just kill everything. His Zanpakuto is good, with his Shikai's special ability fitting his personality. I'm keeping this review relatively short becuase I could go on and on about how epic he is, but I'm sure you don't want to hear me gush about how much of a masterpiece this character is. That, and I usually do keep my reviews short. The final score? Well... But seriously, 10/10. In the morning, I am going to read your stories. And I am going to enjoy every minute of them. Astounding, and the best article I've read on this fanon so far. PersonaSuperiorDeus 13:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can call me that! Yes, I do plan on writing those other reviews. I've just had a lot of editing to do, but I'll get one more review in tonight, and maybe one more in tommorrow night and the night after. See you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 21:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your great review! It showed me where I need to improve with Gai. I just kept putting off expanding his personality section until now, and I almost forgot until your review reminded me. I'll work on that now. Once again, thanks, Kou (I can call you Kou, right...?)! PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I promised you another review, so here it is! Fuuma Kotarou. Once again, Twonjir, Kenji, Firegod, and Njalm have witnessed the epicness that is Fuuma before me and left their words. I am dissapoint. The intro Anyway, his appearance is good, amazing descriptive language you've used there. Great, though the "human plum" part is darkly hilarious. Personality, as Twonjir said, "he isn't a character, but a living being". Truer words have never been said. But for me, I feel sorry for the poor guy. Your characters (the ones I've seen so far) have a sense of realism in their personalities that could make one mistake them for real people if not for the fact that they were, y'know, fictional characters, and that makes me sympathize with Fuuma even more. If I were him, I'd do the same thing if the love of my life died. Excellent job. Ah, powers and abilities. Great Spiritual Energy is unique to me on this fanon (though I'm a newbie here...) For that, I find it pretty cool, since even I give my characters "Immense" or "Fluctuating" Spiritual Energy. It's not overpowered at all (Then again, none of your articles are), and it balances him. His swordplay is well-written, and as a future note for Fuuma's abilties, it's good that you've written that he pales to certain canon characters, so he's not like Gai's past, like in this chapter. His hand-to-hand ability is great, as is his strength and durability. Genus Intellect isn't something I see on many characters (New, once again). His Shunpo is interesting, so I'm assuming he's a regular speed demon. Though I'd like to see how he fares against the guy who outran a Big Bang. His Kido skills are awesome, though while I'm not that interested in it myself, I have say that reading Fuuma's skill in the art has made me want to look more into Kido. ...I'm running out of words to use, so I'll just say that all around, this section was incredible as alway. His Zanpakuto is great. For my overpowered Gunha character, I could never think of a way to use his time-space manipulation like that. While time-space abilties are usually overpowered by default, Fuuma's isn't. All around, I would have to say...10/10! Once again, your work has continued to amaze me! Excellent job! PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Tsukai no Yumeuranai's up next. Argh, it's happened again. Others have beaten me to the punch. Ah, well. His intro, well, really drags me into the character. His appearance, though, doesn't include the wonderful descriptive language that Idzumo and Fuuma have in their appearance sections ;_;. But as you said in your review of Gai, "your decription of Gai gives me enough information to see him without the picture." This also applies to Tsukai. Good. His personality's great, and he shows solid character development, as does his 'wild card' status. Once again, Tsukai's realistic in the second phase of his development. Excellent. This review's shorter than usual, sorry about that. While his powers and abilities are well-written as usual, they kinda don't have the same balance that Idzumo and Fuuma have, though given his position, it's justified, so it's still good. I'm guessing he's one of your major powerhouses, am I right? The 'Master of Physiology & Anatomy' intrigues me. Good job. His Zanpakuto is awesome, with it's sewing ability being completely original, and the same goes for his Ressureccion. So, I'd say 9/10 for this guy. He's a great character, and once again, you've amazed me. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Hey Kou, I hear you're good at reviewing, and you have awesome characters by the way. So, do you mind reviewing four of my articles (you have plenty of time) their not all complete, but basically done. Here they are. Hayato Masaru Junjie Fēng Ryu Aramaki Misao Shione [[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 07:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) You can call me Ash by the way. Sure thing, thanks for telling me that.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 20:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Envious Ah - don't worry about that, I hadn't really paid attention to all the changes you've made to Idzumo so what I said there was pretty out-dated. It was also primarily due to the fact that I'm abit annoyed at a good deal of the people whom have made Juusanseiza members but have left the members as stubs, information is awfully important for any article, but it is even more so for powerful villain-characters. There can only be so-so many members of the group after all, so when people don't do the position any justice it kinda means that they occupy a spot for no reason whatsoever, and thus prevent other people, whom might've been more serious with their articles to make a character themselves. So yeah, I spoke abit hastingly - my advice is that you expand more upon his Genjitsumi, and Zanpakuto abilities - while his Zanpakuto is very flexible, that flexibility means that you have to write even more information about what it can do, and cannot do. It might seem like a pain in the arse, but it is in my opinion a must. You can be general about it however, like I've done with Izanagi's Zanpakutō Ningyōmada; rather than explaining every single thing it can do, I've described several general-powers. Its a habit I've adapted to write out Bleach Characters like a mixture of Naruto and Bleach Wikia Writing-Styles for more information, along with it simply being an excuse for me to write even more! Also, Kenji made a review for you did he not? Simply follow that one for reference and I don't think you need to worry that much about it :) Njalm2 20:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You don't have that much reason to be envious of me, quite franky. You're both a great roleplay and much of your ideas are original, I especially like Fūma Kotarō; you also have a habit of being comedic in your articles which is something I personally lack. At any rate, see it from this perspective: You have skills I don't and vice-versa. Well of course you can use that Zanpakuto you made, aslong as it isn't pretty much identical to the one I gave Twonir, as that'd be really unfair on his part :) Njalm2 09:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Naisho Naishō Kawahiru is more expected. For a Kawahiru that doesn't help him to take Madara down he will want to fight. Its his revenge against Madara for his crime of killing his two friends. We can start the rp at any time.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Later. Btw its 4:14 p.m where I am.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Kawahiru Struggle Naisho vs Masanori and its your turn. I try to make my rps more formal now that I rejoined.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I hate when I put messages on my own talk page. Recap. After this we will just look to see when its the other person's posting turn. And changing the name is fine. As well to save a whole post Masanori hates Madara for he killed two of his friends in the Kyuuten no Souzou. You can have Naisho have knowledge of this or not that is up to you. Your turn: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC)